The Arrangement
by happygolucky27
Summary: As happiness finally goes into Tsuna's life, her past catches up with her, and destroys her dreams Sorry i really suck at summaries femTsunaXReborn
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please be kind on the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story, and reborn doesn't act like how he is in the anime or manga …yet n_n

Reborn POV:

She's gone, only giving me a letter and a USB.

Tsuna POV:

I have a terrible secret. My husband and I have been married for two years and going on to our third year. He thinks that we met near by a grocery store. Where my paper bag ripped opened and all the oranges in the bag fell onto the ground… this was all staged for me to meet him. He thinks that was our fated meeting, it wasn't at all.

This all started in my second year of high school my parents were very low on money for… everything -I would lie about my age and work part time to help out my family. My older siblings, both were in college and were also working, they couldn't give any money to my parents even if they wanted too. But this year worsen, the economy gotten so bad that my high school couldn't afford new books, the books we have now are books were from thirteen years ago. The text books are so beat up that the teachers would give us duct tape so that the books' would hold, most of the books didn't even have a cover. And so led to this…

I was in many AP classes and so my teachers told me to sign up for scholarships and such, knowing that my family has financial problems were far worse than others. After a month or two I applied for five scholarships. There was only one that replied; on the letter there were some information about how the scholarship works and such. But then on the last page they requested that I go to an interview at Great America meeting rooms. Luckily I knew where it was because I went to conferences there before.

As I was walking down the too long of a hall way I finally got to the room. It was then when I noticed that the room was not one of the meeting rooms but a very large room that are held for competitions and such … weird?, no maybe they have a lot of money … yeah! They most likely have a lot of money or they don't like the small cramped meeting rooms, whatever I just need to get this over with, then I could relax at home. As I open the door the first thing I saw was an old elderly man, maybe around his late eighties or early ninety's. I sat on one of the many chairs in the room. It was just me and the elderly man. He was staring at me. I could just feel it. He was examining my every movement. I looked up to face him to see that he gotten startled by me. Silences filled the room once again, "… umm could you explain why am I here today, sir?"

"Oh yes, in the little essay that you gave in it said that you and your family are in a bit of a difficult financial situation. Yes?"

"Yes that is true."

"Umm… then let's make a proposition."

"What kind of proposition?"

"A very good proposition, for you and your family."

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm so sorry but even in a tough situation I will EVER! Ever sell my body."

"Yes, yes I know. But it really has nothing to do with you selling your body but much more. The proposition is that I wish to transfer you to a private high school, and have you go to college."

"Yes, but for what?"

"If you promise to marry my grandson."

"… Excuse me did I hear you correctly sir?"

"I want you to marry my grandson if I were to do these things for you and help out your family. Would you?"

"… But why me? You are very rich to the point where you could arrange a marriage with one of the other higher society people. Why me?"

"All the higher society women these days cannot do … anything, if they were to only get a hundred dollars to survive for a month with free housing they wouldn't be able to survive."

"That still does not answer my question."

"I want a woman for my grandson son to lean on when he is having difficulties at work and that she could guide him to the right direction if he gets stuck. And I truly think that woman is you."

"I don't know if I'm at woman but I will think about the offer. I said quickly leaving the room."

"Please consider what I said!" The old man shouted

I turned around "Is this some sort of a joke? If it is it not a funny one"

"No, this is not a joke I truly want you to marry my grandson"

"Why, why, why? There are no more arrange marriage these days… in America"

"Yes I understand that…"

"And if I do, he will not love me for who I am. And I have always believed that everyone should marry whoever they love! And not by some arrangement that their family agreed upon with another family "

"Let me please finish talking, there is going to be a plan for you to meet him so that he will fall in love with you"

"LOVE! Is an important part… (Still was talking), excuse me did you just say that there is a plan?!"

"Yes just like you he believes that there should be love in a marriage. I told him that he had to find a woman that is willing to marry him in 5 years."

"If you told him that then why are you asking me to be his wife? And you really made a plan? That is just… just absurd!"

"Did my research on my grandson … from the way he is doing, I am sure that I am going to have to set him up with someone anyways. So I might as well set him up with someone that he will most likely to fall in love with. He likes girls that are smart, kind, and funny. You fit the criteria and you are well mannered, pretty, and able to bear children."

"Wooh, grams' you even checked my medical history? "

"Yes I want the perfect wife for my grandchild"

"Ok but did you check that I have asthma and that I have a somewhat frail body?"

"Yes but that does not affect with child bearin…"

"Ok! I think I get the point now! … I will be taking my leave", I said, getting up to leave.

"I will support not only you, but your parents living expenses and older siblings' tuitions as well as finding your siblings jobs… this is quite the opportunity… don't you agree? And you will be marrying into the family so you could have all the money you want to spend on clothes, and such. You will not even have the need to do any chores. Just support my grandson in his times of need in my place. Because this old man can't live long enough to support him in his every time of need."

I finally agreed.

Aahh after half a year of training how to be the proper wife I finally get to meet my husband to be …umm I wonder if he is good looking … oh gosh I forgot to ask.(after I finished getting my degree)

It was just one of those wonderful afternoons in San Diego, California where the sun is just starting to set, and couples are on their way to eat dinner. I was just strolling around my neighborhood, getting some groceries, and on my way back to my apartment enjoying the scenery. Or so I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

BAM! , I fell on my butt really hard.

I stared in front of me, dumbfounded; of what just happened… a guy in front of me was bowing in front of me saying how sorry he was and how stupid he was for not looking.

"Hahahahaha!", I suddenly burst out. He finally looked up.

I was still giggling, with tears in my eyes I also looked up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like at, it was just… it was just -starting to giggle again- your facial expression was sooo cute!" His entire face flushed a dark red.

He cleared his throat, "Miss, I am sorry for making your oranges roll away…"

After he finished, that was when I realized that my oranges were already all gone. "Don't worry about those oranges, I could always buy more, but are you alright?" I asked. Then I noticed that his arm was bleeding profusely, with little rocks that looked embedded into the wound. "I really think you should go to the hospital, it looks like it is not going to stop anytime soon", I asked still looking at the bleeding wound. I started to rip my skirt that was made of cotton so I knew I would soak up the red liquid easily. He looked surprised when I started to rip my skirt, and when I was wrapping it onto his wound he looked very astounded.

"Thank you, I would never think a woman these days would rip up a skirt, just so it could be used to bandage a bleeding wound…", he said. "never the less, the one that she is currently wearing, out in public" with amusement in his voice.

I blushed. "Well I am not like other 'woman these days', I like to do spontaneous things", I said and gave him a bright smile.

He chuckled. "I can see that", he said looking at my 'skirt' that looked like a tattered wash cloth. "Here", he handed me a card, "call me so I could take you out to eat, so I could repay your oranges, which rolled away."

"But the oranges didn't cost that much money" I said.

"I insist." He urged," fine meet me here tomorrow, at 6:00pm, I'll pick you up." Then he looked at his watch, he gasp. "Look at the time! I am sorry, but I have to leave now bye," and with that he quickly ran.

… what was his name? I looked at the card he handed to me** Reborn**, I read. Hmm, what a peculiar name.


	3. Chapter 3

A MONTH LATER…

Tsuna POV:

Reborn and I have been going out and tonight, he is going to take me to the first restaurant we went to as an apology for my oranges. He says there is going to be a surpriseand well I can't wait!

He came to pick me up in his Lamborghini, which was a surprise, probably is the surprise that he hinted at me, because he usually does not like to take such an expensive car, to go to a local restaurant he found near the beach.

When he said surprise he forgot the s at the end. First, I found out he rented the entire restaurant us tonight. Secondly, (after eating dinner) out on the balcony of the restaurant; while we were sipping wine … fireworks. WOW! I was astounded and giggling a lot, the wine got to my head, as I watched the fireworks. That wasn't all of the surprises, as they, the best is for last. While I was watching the fireworks, he took out a small, black velvet jewelry box that fit in the palm of his hand. Reborn opened it, and got settled one knee. The fireworks ended.

I turned to my right –to where he was standing before- the candles blew out, when I didn't know, all I saw were stars to my right, that were in a small, but detectable cluster.

"Could you, and would you spend the rest of your life together with me?", he asked, when I finally saw him –with the help of the full moon shinning down on us.

"… Yes, I would." I said with tears in my eyes. He put the ring onto my ring finger, and hugged me.

Please review! I would love to hear your comments! And it would totally give me courage to write more, because I feel as if you guys don't like my first fanfic that I made. =(


	4. Chapter 4

After, we got our blessing from my parents. We went to his family. I knew that it would be his grandfather and not his parents because his parents died when he was two years old. I just hope that his grandpa was nice. But there was a big possibly that he wasn't -he was the head of the family that owned a really wealthy corporation. So his grandfather could be very calculative and strict.

We both walked in a really big office and sat down on the leather sofa in the middle of the office. About five minutes later an elderly man in a really nice looking, expensive suit came in and sat across from us. I looked up, and gasp. My fiancé nudged me. "Sorry", I whispered.

The elderly smiled at me then at Reborn, "So who is this young lady, you brought for me to see today?"

"Grandpa, could you give us your blessing?"

"Sure, but could you wait outside, I want to talk to your fiancé… alone." My soon to be grandfather in law said in a kindly matter.

Reborn said a worried tone, "But…"

I cut in. "Reborn, don't worry, I wanted to talk to my future grandfather in law, anyways"

"… Ok then, I will be at the bakery around the corner." He stood up and walked outside the office.

"So that was why you did not stop me from dating my current fiancé, because he was your grandson."

"Indeed, it looks like the plan went well, seeing that you are with my grandson, planning a wedding at will happen in three months time."

"Yes, everything is going well, I did not think your plan that you kept a secret from me and everyone else would lead me to a person who is as great as him."

"Yes, yes, well congratulations on your upcoming wedding."

"Thank you … grandpa." I said with a smile, and then I walked myself out of the office, going the bakery my fiancé told me where he would be at.

**Please Review ! **


	5. Chapter 5

The Day of the Wedding

**Reborn's POV:**

I am so nervous, it is finally going to be the day I marry my sweetheart.

I wonder how my wife- to- be- in two hours, gosh I am jittery, but I really want to be with her for the rest of my life. She is … the most perfect woman, I have ever met. She is not afraid to eat, like a pig in front of me, and most importantly her laughter … just warms my heart.

I am standing at the front of chapel in the suit my soon-to-be–wife said I look sexy in, waiting for her.

"…" as she walked in. she looks through her veil and smiles so sweetly, my heart skipped a beat.

Three months after Honeymoon

I woke up to the sound of my wife throwing up all of our last night's dinner.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I …I think I have the flu… yeah… the flu" she said but she sounded as if she were trying to convince herself that she had the flu.

"Well just in case let's go to the doctor ok, dearest?"

"… ok", she said still looking a little green

**Third person POV:**

_Doctor's Office_

"You two must have been busy, I am guessing of how fast it came." The doc said

"?" I was completely clueless of what the doctor implied but my wife just went bright red.

"Honey" my wife said, "humm I think she is implying that we are going to have a child", she said in an extremely calm matter.

"…"

"Honey?"

"…"

"Darling?, Dear? Are you mad? I am sorry I forgot to take my pills on the honeymoon."

"Me?" I pointed to myself, "Mad? No, no, no, I am soooo happy you gave me this gift, I was just surprise."

"Really?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Several months later…**

**Reborn's POV**

"honey?"

"yes dear" she said

"I got a letter from my grandpa…"

"Really what does it say?"

"oh you should know, because you're the one that plan this" I pointed around around us, "… A.L.L O.U.T"

"…"she looked to the floor.

"I can't believe the love of my life, was planned out like THIS!"

"Honey… I…I am so sorry…"she came to tug on my sleeve.

"SORRY! You got what you wanted…money…and how can I believe that the child you are carrying is my child?"

She looked at me and tried to slap me but I caught her hand. "How could you even doubt this child isn't your child?" she screamed at me

"WHY NOT EVERYTHING ELSE WAS A LIE!" with that I pushed her hand back and left out the door.

**Tsuna's POV**

"honey?"I heard my husband call

"yes dear"

"I got a letter from my grandpa…"

Oh gosh what if grandpa told him? "Really what does it say?"

"oh you should know, because you're the one that plan this" I pointed around around us, "… A.L.L O.U.T"

"…"I honestly can't say I wasn't expecting this if he ever found out, but it still hurts your heart, to hear it out loud.

"I can't believe the love of my life, was planned out like THIS!"

"Honey… I…I am so sorry…" was all I could say, and I walked up to him and held on to his sleeve to show that I love him, and that… yes everything was planned out but I had fallen in love with him.

"SORRY! You got what you wanted…money,…and how can I believe that the child you are carrying is my child?"

When he said that I snapped, how could he even think I would commit such a crime, "How could you even doubt this child isn't your child?" I screamed, I can't think he believes that our love was a lie.

**Please review! I hoped you liked it, sorry for not uploading sooner, I got caught up with my studies**

**n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

"WHY NOT EVERYTHING ELSE WAS A LIE!", he shoved my hand away, and left out the door. But he shoved a bit hard so I kind of toppled over. Just my luck my lower back jabbed onto the corner of the table-really hard. I started to have contractions, all I was thinking- no, no, this can't be happening now I was only five months. I was crying, I just lost the love of my life but now I am going to lose our child to! What a horrible women I am. Then I remembered our maid was in the house. Yes, I could save my child. I screamed for her like I never screamed in my life. Then I blacked out.

After I woke up I found that I was on a hospital bed… "MY BABY!" then the maid that I haven't noticed said, "the child is fine, you did not miscarried"

"… thank god, oh I wouldn't have known what I would have done if I lost my child too."

"too?" the maid said "oh I forgot to call your husband"

"… DON'T!"

"Miss, you almost had a miscarriage, I think he would like to know"

"No, he wouldn't, he hates me now, and it is actually because of him I almost had the miscarriage", I has to tell her this not because I hate Reborn now, but it was for her to believe Reborn is dangerous, so she won't tell him.

"What!"

"He shoved me, and I hit onto the corner of a table."

"Then what should I tell him, now that you are not going back to the house?"

"Well, I think we are going to have a divorce, even if we don't and stayed married he would continue to hate me and only say that he only going on with the marriage because he has to see if this child is his." I took a deep breath, trying to hold back my tears. "Could you please tell him I had a miscarriage and that I will-I couldn't take it and started to cry and hiccupping- send him-hic- the divorce papers…"

"… ok, but only if you continue to let me take care of yourself" the maid said with a small smile.

"… ok if that is your wish mumm… what is your name?" I asked embarrassedly

"My name is Kyoko"

"Thank you for helping me Kyoko"


	8. Chapter 8

As I went into the house through the back door I remembered that I didn't clean the blood when the miss almost miscarried. As I was going into the dining room I saw that the master was there looking at the blood, with a horrified look on his face.

"What happened here?" he procured

"The miss had miscarried sir, she is in the hospital as we speak grieving for the lost from your child…"

"…" the master was shocked, and seems to have completely pushed that aside, "Since I don't want to meet her, and she is not going to have the child, could you give her the divorce papers, thank you" he said as he quickly went into one of the larger guest rooms to sleep in, rather than his bedroom.

I quickly cleaned up the mess and head to the hospital.

**Four months later...**

"Agrh!... ahhhhh!, I can't take it, I want he, he, whoo out, out!" I shouted to everyone in the room.

"Now you know yourself the bebe is going to come later sooner or later you just have to wait" Maria said

"Ahhhhhhh!" and out comes the baby

**This Chapter is really short so I will make it up to you later in the next chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**n_n**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Boss, I gotta run!", a teen with warm brown eyes, unruly black hair, angular face, and sharp nose shouted to his boss in the back, checking the shipment that just came in.

"Sure, go ahead, and tell your mother hi for me!" Yamamoto shouted back

"ok!", and the said teen pack up his things and rushed outside, running to the nearest hospital. When he finally saw the hospital he started to just walk and let calmness sink in. he then walked inside the hospital and went to room 027.

"Mom?" he said in hushed voice to not disturb the patient in the room if they were sleeping, while he was knocking on the door.

"Please wait a minute later young man, I am almost done checking on Tsuna Sawada, please wait outside until then", the doctor said.

"Ok", the 16 teen year old said. The doctor came out two minutes later, nodded at the teen and walked away from the door.

"Honey come in" a woman with a motherly voice said.

"Hi mom"

"Hello to you too Hiroaki" a woman with Carmel brown eyes and brunet hair asked her son.

"So what did the doc say?" Hiroaki, that is known now as Tsuna's son, asked

"He said that I was fine, and said the medication is preventing the … from getting worse"

"Mom, just hang in there ok, I'm smart kid , I just need a few years to get my degree in computer engineering, and accounting, then I can pay for your medical fees and get the surgery to get rid of the tumors, ok?"

"Don't rush yourself, Hiroaki, your only 16 and you're in college already, you don't need to put all that pressure on yourself to finish school"

"Mom if only you didn't forbid me from using that money in the savings account for other things like your surgery, I wouldn't be rushing so much to get my degrees"

"I know, but if I didn't you would have used it all for my medication, hospital fees and other things for my sake, then you wouldn't be able to pay for school! I will not have my son give up his education for me, when that education can get him into a better future"

"Mom, I made sure there is enough money for your surgery and for my college fees"

"NO, means, NO YOUNG MAN!"

"But"

"No buts, the last time you said that to me, you lied and bought the new medicine that cost twice the amount as the previous medication, and then you couldn't pay for your trimester that time!"

"Fine"

"Good now I think I think it is almost time for you to go to that internship interview"

**I know, I know it took me forever to update, but I am studying up for my finals and AP exams that are coming soon, and this chapter is super short so I will make it up. next time I update I will try to write a lot more than I usually do! **

**n_n**


End file.
